Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
née and she is better Known as and nicknamed Personality As a child Naomi was a bit sneakily yet calm. but seems very curious like a cat. but always very mischievous. She is firm about her own ideas and beliefs, refusing to let her ex-boyfriend take credit for her own ideas. later on she had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life. due to the fact her mother's death being a lone wolf Her attitude changed a bit. becoming a slightly nice after she meet her future fiancée. but soon after she has a romantically linked to her future fiancée. even if she was shedding tears over his loss of her boyfriend. made her angry from to sad Character Relationships *The Childhood friend and Ex-Girlfriend to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf *The Close friends to Lilly Michelle and Millanna "Millie" *The Mentor to Ellie Elwood *She watched her boyfriend to be defeated and killed in Sorrow *She later took the disguise of Sally to "help" Sharona De Vil Rhodes Appearance She has long crimson red hair that is spiked up at the back and she has dark green emerald eyes. she is young looking, normal-sized and semi skinny girl, with her trademark crimson hair. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful Before the Timeskip when she was a child she had a blue sweater-vest with short sleeves. with a par of jeans After the Timeskip in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and crimson red long-sleeved dress only revealing of her shoulders. She wore black high heel boots along with this outfit. as "Sally" she grow out her hair and wears black trousers, brown boots and with a long sleeve opened black vest History Early Past And Early Childhood Naomi was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet her boyfriend, doing that time Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancée for the first time she is first seen behind him making him scared of her. however he later refuses to her. but she later made a Promise to him in which he changed of mind and finally agrees and leaves. she is later at his kendō school and he is scared of her again. During his' training with the kendō master. she decides enough is enough but The kendō master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after kendō, he left after dawn to check on his mother while she disappeared without a sound Meeting with Sharona Shaman Fight at France during the month has gone by. she has also been shown performing several new shamanic abilities. She has developed a more nice and friendly personally as she later seen comforting with Sharona De Vil Rhodes at her hometown outside of France. she even blame sharona for "killing" her boyfriend in cold blooded. She tried use her new skills in use. when she tried to hit sharona but ended in a miss. after sharona reminded her to run off and never come back again. but she give up on the shaman fight to find a other way to spy on sharona. once and for all.. Reunited with boyfriend however she was later spying on sharona de vil rhodes by doing her time. when her fiancée was "killed" doing the past time. she was able to work with sharona. under the disguise of sally(not knowing if sharona knew if she was under the disguise or not)but she decide to let sharona stay at the vyron's church. she worried if the church was a good place to stay at night but knowing her.she had an strange odd feeling about the place so she hide under the shadows to keep an better close eye on Sharona along with her boyfriend's sisters Early life after the shaman tournament was announced the Shaman Fights were finally over. she and her boyfriend had and shared a first romantic moment and accidentally kiss each other. even they had their first child. they even named their first child "Raimu" she was even in tears when she had her first child. its unknown if she ever got to hold her child when she give birth to Raimu. Disappearance soon after the day has past she has mysteriously disappeared with a Letter left by her Daughter Character Trivia *Despite being an important member of Eliskuya's family, she has mysteriously disappeared. for unknown reasons It could be possible that she divorced or left him in between the events took place and left Raimu behind and left her with her husband. although it's still remains a Mystery.. *she is offend provoking her ex-boyfriend into getting his fighting spirit back. by saying "you know you can win this one!, don't lose or I'll kill you" in what he replays saying "what are you talking about!", it may mean when they were kids back then. she was trying give him some hints doing his kendo class while keeping his cool *she had a habit of saying of "nya"(an equal of a cat's meow) at the end of her sentences, to scare her ex-boyfriend a lot. References External Links Naomi's Letter Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman